


Il fascino del Diavolo

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little crack, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Japanese Culture, Nonsense, Partner Betrayal, Pop Culture, Songfic, angels can't dance, flies everywhere, not the goats, paquita la del barrio is a goddess, some smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: Las relaciones inter-seres místicos son complicadas, y aunque ángeles y demonios proponen, Dios dispone... y el diablo lo descompone. Beelzebú en una cruzada por ser un demonio pleno, Gabriel tragándose su orgullo, ¿Perro comiéndose los rollos del Mar Muerto? Un poco crackfic para una pareja crossover que me llama la atención.





	Il fascino del Diavolo

-El hombre propone… el hombre, ¿por qué tiene que ser el estúpido hombre? Si son como monigotes de carne vanidosos y estúpidos que están ahí para complacer a la Diosa con sus tonterías… ¿Sabes quiénes sí proponen, quienes sí pueden modificar el futuro?   
-Eh…  
-Nosotros, Hastur, nosotros y los idiotas con alas de algodón. Los ángeles y los demonios proponen, ¿me estás entendiendo?   
-… La verdad no, señor Beelzebú.  
Los ojos azules rodaron en el cráneo de la demonio con hastío, se le había ocurrido ponerse a hacer tiempo de calidad con Hastur (a quien no lo calentaba ni la caldera del Tártaro desde hacía años) mientras sus subordinados se asignaban las tareas del fin de semana.  
-No sé ni por qué te pregunto. ¿Cómo va la vigilancia? –dijo al fin, girándose para examinar un estuche rectangular de color platinado con un dibujo de manzana en el centro.  
-Bah… El muy idiota se sigue haciendo el gracioso con los humanos, ¿sabe qué se inventó el otro día? –Hastur se inclinó tanto para alcanzar la altura de su jefe que la sabandija en su cabeza se resbaló hasta la frente del demonio –Una cosa llamada “reto viral”. Hace que los humanos más jóvenes realicen actividades idiotas y lo registren en esas máquinas computadoras para que todos lo vean y lo imiten.  
-Siempre ha sido muy enredoso para sus intervenciones desde que lo conozco. –replicó Beelze encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Algo más que deba preocuparnos?  
-Pues… nada en especial, creo que le ha agarrado gusto a esas cosas de la red.   
Con un gesto de la mano, la señora de las moscas le indicó que se marchara; sus demás criaturas ya sabían cómo hacer el fin de semana sin ella, estarían todos muy ocupados… ella especialmente.  
Se llevó el estuche a su oficina y cerró bien la puerta. A diferencia del resto de demonios, a Beelze le gustaba tenerlo todo limpio y ordenado, no recordaba por qué pero desde siempre sentía una debilidad antinatural por la limpieza y la pulcritud, cosa que nadie se imaginaría con tanta mosca revoloteándole, pero la verdad es que su pequeño dominio olía a citronela y naranja (no le gustaban esas cosas de lavanda y flores, le parecían muy femeninos y… angelicales) y tenía todo bien ordenado; sus “amigas” eternas estaban en ese momento dormitando alrededor de una fuente de soda que les dejaba para que comieran, y por eso se pudo sentar con toda calma, abrir el estuche y revelar la pantalla de una laptop cualquiera. Mientras se iniciaba, abrió otro cajón y sacó un montón de adminículos que había obtenido de la Tierra, todos en frasquitos ridículos y con nombres que apenas y entendía como “primer”, “base”, “rímel”… La vendedora le había recomendado un montón de cosas y se las llevó casi sin preguntar dejando una bolsita de oro; esperaba que fuera pago suficiente, porque por la cara de sorpresa de la humana era imposible saberlo, aunque según Mamón el oro era la “puerta sacra” de cualquier mundanidad, y ella le creía.  
Cuando tuvo todo listo, respiró profundo y tecleó en el buscador “maquillaje”. Miles de millones de entradas saltaron ante sus ojos y resopló, no tenía tiempo para eso así que intentó otra vez, “maquillaje para una cita”… al menos ahora eran menos, y todos le parecían exagerados, terroríficos incluso…  
Sonrió divertida, terrorífico era una buena palabra para lo que tenía planeado. Le iba a sacar a ese arcángel delicado el susto de su sempiterna vida.  
El problema fue que, mientras miraba las imágenes, se daba cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo iba nada, ¿ese color en los ojos se tenía que hacer dándose puñetazos hasta que se oscureciera la zona? ¿y por qué todas tenían los labios tan gruesos como trasero de babuino? La frustración le hizo soltar un par de maldiciones mientras pinchaba en enlace tras enlace, hasta que vio la miniatura de una chica que al menos parecía tener la cara de tamaño normal explicando cómo maquillarse. Alabado el diablo, pensó mientras pinchaba la miniatura.  
Se dice que uno de los momentos más brutales en la Historia fueron las cruentas cruzadas en Oriente, supuestamente pensadas para restaurar la fe, pero todos en el departamento de Conflictos y Discordia sabían que había sido una treta de Guerra para divertirse, y Beelzebú no recordaba haber visto tanto sufrimiento… hasta ese día que intentaba no sacarse los ojos con esos adminículos de porquería para maquillarse. Le costó gran trabajo aplicarse esos polvillos de colores, hacerse líneas que luego se emborronaban (¿por qué?, pensaba estresada) y estuvo a nada de comerse a mordidas el labial; finalmente hizo una comparativa entre las imágenes que tenía de referencia y su propio rostro y aunque no era perfecto ni mucho menos, al menos le alegró comprobar que sus rasgos parecían haberse afinado y tomado una apariencia más bonita.   
Todo lo que le faltaba era vestirse… y el cabello. Le costó trabajo convencer a la gorda mosca de su cabeza que tenía que quitarse de ahí, y la vio acurrucada en la pared con expresión dolida mientras se hacía de unas “tenazas” (aunque entre más las veía le recordaban a un objeto de tortura de la inquisición) para suavizarse los pesados mechones. Cuando le convenció el resultado, se puso “satin” –también se lo recomendó la vendedora mientras murmuraba algo sobre “resequedad capilar” –y le sorprendió ver que, a su paso, su cabello se volvía suave y brillante.   
-¿Y bien, qué tal luzco? –le preguntó a la nada. Las moscas se acercaron un momento pero, ahuyentadas por el fuerte olor de los cosméticos, se amontonaron en el escritorio. –Así me gusta, hoy ustedes no vienen conmigo… y tú tampoco –agregó mirando a su familiar, quien hizo una especie de pedorreta en respuesta. –Nada va a arruinar esta cit… visita. Sí, ese idiota alado se va a quedar helado cuando me vea.  
Sacudiéndose el largo del vestido (muy bonito por cierto, de terciopelo rojo oscuro y cubierto a excepción de la espalda) dio de palmas y marchó a la Tierra. Apareció detrás de un callejón de restaurantes, donde el olor de los restos muriendo en los contenedores de basura le abrió el apetito; las luces del Sol empezaban a morir, según sus cálculos no faltaba mucho para encontrarse con Gabriel.  
-¡Mierda! Me he olvidado de las uñas… -masculló mientras caminaba mirándose las manos. En fin, pensó, no había por qué agobiarse, de todos modos no es que el Mensajero se fijara mucho en su apariencia… pero esa noche sí que lo haría, y se sorprendería de lo magnífica que podía ser…   
Continuó caminando, golpeteando el suelo con sus tacones como si fueran coces y llegó a la dirección señalada, un restaurante de comida vegana (ya había oído ese término antes, y por lo que entendió era una nueva forma de tortura que los humanos se inventaron para sentirse mejores personas) y entró sin importarle cuántos ojos de jóvenes humanos, humanos de apariencia despreocupada y mucho menos sofisticada, se posaban en su figura.  
-Buenas tardes, bienvenida al Dolce Romero. –saludó un mesero. –Eh, ¿mesa para uno?  
-Para dos, estoy esperando a un idiota. –aclaró. El mesero parpadeó un poco tocado y luego le hizo señas para guiarla hasta una mesita de madera clara, sin puntas, y la colocó ahí. –Ah, ya veo que no ha llegado.  
-¿Quiere usted que le avisemos cuando lo veamos? Puede dejarnos su nombre.  
-Es Gabriel, arcángel de la Todopoderosa, mensajero de Dios. –dijo sin inmutarse, mirando el frasquito de sal que tenía delante.  
-Ah… Gabriel Arcángel, mensajero… -el hombrecillo sonrió, desconcertado. –Claro que sí, ¿necesitará algo más?  
-¿Tienen algo en este restaurante que haya sido asesinado brutalmente? –preguntó.  
-Eh… je je, he oído decir que la ensalada especial de portobello está para morirse. –repuso el mesero con una risita nerviosa. Beelzebú parpadeó pesadamente (las pestañas que se había puesto le velaban los diminutos ojos de una manera perturbadora) y asintió.  
-Sí, tráigame esa cosa.   
El tiempo en el cielo y la Tierra no es el mismo, la Eternidad se siente extrañamente estática y en la Ciudad de Plata hay luz todo el tiempo, ya sea del astro rey o de las estrellas gloriosas, pero sus conceptos de “día” y “noche” no son como los de los humanos, así que mientras en el mundo mortal pasan horas, arriba pueden ser apenas minutos… y Gabriel llevaba ya cinco “minutos” dando vueltas en su despacho, quitándose y poniéndose una tersa bufanda platinada, gruñendo en el idioma de los santos y mirando el paisaje cada vez más ultramarino. Sabía lo que había hecho, pero no se decidía a completar su labor.  
-Si no voy, me veré como un cobarde, un cobarde sin palabra… Y si voy, por la Todopoderosa, ¿qué van a decir de mí? Yo no soy el llorica de Azirafel y su gusto por los amiguitos… -se pasó una mano por el cabello, tembloroso, dejando caer otra vez la bufanda. –No puedo ir, soy un arcángel, debo poner el ejemplo de no confraternización y… ¿y qué si ese enano se burla de mí? Ya me lo imagino, diciéndole a todos sus engendros cómo me asusté de encontrármelo… pero yo no le tengo miedo a los demonios, ¡nunca lo he hecho!  
Pasaban los minutos celestiales, y Gabriel seguía dando vueltas, incapaz de tomar una decisión; mucho se ha dicho sobre la incapacidad de los ángeles de tomar resoluciones por su cuenta por la obediencia a Dios, pero más bien tiene que ver con que sólo piensan en lo positivo y lo que es, particularmente desde su punto de vista, bueno, por eso tienen tantos conflictos con eso del albedrío, pero mientras el mensajero no paraba de discutir consigo mismo, en la Tierra habían pasado ya casi tres horas.  
Las calles se habían hecho un revuelo por la lluvia, los automóviles pasaban a toda prisa intentando poner en resguardo en sus hogares a sus conductores, a los que el agua cogió desprevenidos se cubrían la cabeza con sus chaquetas, y Beelze miraba el frasco de sal ya vacío frente a ella, la mirada carente de cualquier emoción. Un mesero diferente se aproximó a su mesa.  
-Eh, ¿señorita? –preguntó. –Discúlpeme, pero en media hora cerraremos…  
La demonio parpadeó, notando un calor dentro de los ojos que no había notado antes.   
-¿Señorita…?  
-Nadie tiene por qué ver el espectáculo del señor de las moscas en su más inmensa furia… no aún. –musitó, levantándose lentamente. La expresión de su cara era indescifrable, pero el mesero retrocedió instintivamente mientras Beelzebú depositaba un par de monedas de oro de las que le dejó Mamón y salía del local.  
Hubiera podido regresar al infierno, pero prefirió seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo, con los tacones mandados a su patrón en un callejón y frotándose los labios con tanta rabia que el carmín del labial se mezcló con el de su sangre negruzca, y sólo entonces detuvo sus gestos y se dio cuenta, mirando hacia un escaparate, que había sido una idiota. Sólo a ella se le ocurría que el arcángel iba a dignarse a salir con ella… Sí, se merecía eso por romper la regla de no confraternización, bien le iría si al día siguiente le llegaba una nota en llamas recordándole que ahora tendría que ir a limpiar los pies de los del Purgatorio como castigo.  
La lluvia se había hecho cargo del resto de su ajuar, el vestido le pesaba horrores, el cabello descansaba sin vida alrededor de su cara y las mejillas se le cubrieron de líneas negras por los cosméticos corridos. Sorbió por la nariz y siguió su andanza, cabizbaja.  
-Estúpido ángel… pedazo de idiota, hijo de… de Dios. –masculló, notando otra vez el quemor en los ojos; se detuvo para frotárselos y entonces notó como si la lluvia que caía en ellos ardiera… pero no era lluvia, y siguió así por largos minutos preguntándose desde cuándo la lluvia se sentía tan caliente al salir de los ojos.  
Decidió que no pensaba volver pronto al trabajo, tenía el fin de semana para ella sola de todos modos, tal vez podría ir a buscar a Crowley y golpearlo para sentirse mejor. Le hizo la parada a varios autos amarillos pero ninguno se detuvo (qué raro, pensó mirándose el dedo medio, ¿no alcanzarían a mirarlo bien?), y decidió simplemente seguir caminando. Se encontró a un par de humanos que le dijeron algo, pero los ignoró, en cuanto uno le pusiera la mano encima estaría condenado.  
Su travesía le llevó hasta un edificio que se le antojaba más alto aún que los anteriores. Estiró el cuello tanto como pudo para intentar leer las letras luminosas de la punta, había algo curioso con ese lugar, se sentía extrañamente energizado… y con un calorcito familiar. Se dio cuenta que no había nadie vigilando la entrada y accedió, encontrándose con uno de sus inventos favoritos (el ascensor, esa cosa que le hacía creer a los humanos que podían alcanzar el cielo con un botón) y luego de abordarlo, esperó. Le llamó la atención lo bellamente decorada que estaba la cabina, toda en tonos rojos y dorados, ostentosa pero no vulgar, y se preguntó si sería por esa clara muestra de soberbia que sentía tan agradable el edificio.  
La puerta abrió con una suave sacudida… y se encontró con el infierno mismo. Cientos de almas condenadas bañadas por luces verdes, rojas y violetas, revolviéndose unas contra otras desenfrenadamente mientras un estruendo brutal inundaba el ambiente.  
Beelzebú levantó una ceja, no recordaba que hubiera un portal al averno en un ascensor, de hecho por tarados como Crowley que habían recomendado mejor hacer carreteras para eso era que seguían usando el viejo sistema de “hacia abajo”, pero aún así la esencia de su hogar impregnaba discretamente aquel sitio. Algo no iba bien.  
-¡Bienvenida al Lux, querida! Te ha tomado la lluvia de sorpresa, ¿eh? –saludó una voz alegre y masculina.  
Una voz familiar.  
La demonio se giró para enfrentar a quien le hablaba y se sorprendió de lo que veía, y lo mismo hizo su interlocutor.  
-¿Beelzebú?  
-¿Señor Lucifer?

**Author's Note:**

> Wolas, este es el primer capítulo de no sé cuántos para esta parejita que me llama la atención c:   
Notas del día de hoy: Beelzebú es un nombre persa reproducido del hebreo que como ya muchos saben, significa "señor de las moscas" y hace alusión a una antigua deidad pagana de Oriente próximo. Sin embargo algunas fuentes piensan que el nombre fue mal traducido, ya que la palabra para mosca es la misma para casa, así que podría significar "señor de la casa" (y por eso tengo el headcanon de que Beelzy en realidad le gusta tener todo limpio y ordenado, pero los otros demonios no cooperan).


End file.
